1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a network conference system, a conference terminal, and a conference server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic conference system, the description of an electronic conference (multimedia data) is saved (stored), whereby it is made possible to later reproduce the conference description.
However, it is inefficient to check all of the saved conference data. Then, as a related art, minutes provided by editing the description of an electronic conference are created and when the minutes are created, a minute creation support apparatus is used (See JP-A-7-182365).